cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta
Sparta is the largest and strongest Alliance on the Black Team and has been since it's move to the sphere in March 2008. Before that, Sparta dominated the Pink Team until it was decided that the Black Sphere would be more beneficial for Sparta's growth and trades. Sparta originally started out on the Green Team. History of Sparta Sparta's Brief Stat History *March 11, 2007 - Sparta is founded by Micro Miner and Bush_84! *April 4, 2007 - Sparta reached 100 members! *April 16, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 1 million total strength! *May 1, 2007 - Guinness is made Sparta's official Beer! *June 5, 2007 - Sparta officially passed 2 million total strength! *July 20 2007 - Sparta officially passed 3 million total strength! *July 20, 2007 - Sparta reached 300 members! *August 2, 2007 - Sparta makes Pink it’s official color! *Oct 4, 2007 - Historical day for Sparta. We got sanctioned! *November 28, 2007 - Sparta officially passes 4 million strength! *Febuary 4/5, 2008 - Adjikistan started the Nuke Program! *Feb 6, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 5 million strength! *Feb 18, 2008 - Sparta passed 450 nukes! *Feb 26, 2008 - Sparta passed 500 in nukes! *Mar 4, 2008 - Sparta officially passed 6 million strength! *Mar 11, 2008 - Sparta finally leaves pink and goes to black! *Mar 11, 2008 - Sparta turns one! *March 20, 2008 - Sparta reached 500 members! *March 24, 2008 - Sparta passed 700 nukes! *April 2, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million total strength! *April 10, 2008 - Sparta passed 800 nukes! *April 25, 2008 - Sparta passed 900 nukes! *April 27, 2008 - Sparta officially passes 7 million strength, again! *May 16, 2008 - Sparta passed 1,000 in nukes! *January 7, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 10 million strength! *Febuary 4, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 11 million strength! *March 22, 2009 - Sparta officially passes 12 million strength! Detailed History of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta The Constitution of Sparta is a document that outlines the principles of Sparta, how to Apply for Membership, how the Government works and details of Spartan Laws and Punishments. Spartan Wars Sparta is currently undefeated without reasonable doubt at any military conflict. Spartan Newspapers Current Sparta currently has two alliance-wide newspapers. * The Supreme Lord Sentinel run by supremelord, which focuses on the the internal workings of Sparta * Mythologos run by magge, which focuses on Sparta's position within Planet Bob The Supreme Lord Sentinel The Supreme Lord Sentinel concerns Sparta as a whole. Whilst the paper's initial purpose was a propoganda tool for SupremeLord and Sparta to raise alliance moral, it has recently it has also focused on issues that it has been requested to write about, such as an alleged vote stuffing scandal. Features include interviews and editorial comments, as well as "Classy Comics", which is now found exclusively in the Supreme Lord Sentinel. Mythologos Mythologos is the newest Spartan newspaper. It focuses on Sparta's position within Planet Bob and writes about recent international happenings which affect the alliance. Mythologos is run by the editor 'magge', a long serving Spartans, who employs a series of writers and specialists who use photo manipulation tools and video editing software to create interesting articles. You can also catch some episodes of 'Classy Comics' in a few of the papers issues. Defunct The Valinorian Weekly The Valinorian Weekly was Sparta's oldest newspaper. It is a fake newspaper supposedly written by an Elven journalist that resides in Valinor. The areas and characters mentioned in the articles are based on those written by J.R.R. Tolkien either in The Silmarillion or The Lord of the Rings. Lord Manwe Sulimo used it to brag about his nation. Spartan Propaganda Image:MIG.jpg | Spartan Bank Propaganda Image:Safprop.png | Spartan Military Propaganda Image:Sparta nuke1 text.jpg | Spartan Nuke Boost Propaganda Image:Spartav.jpg Image:Spartawarflag.jpg | Spartan War Flag Image:Wavflag.gif Image:Wavwarflag.gif Image:Bankofsparta.gif | Spartan Bank Propaganda Foreign Affairs Spartan Treaties Spartan Blocs Former Blocs See Also Category: Sparta